1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surgical suture clamp, in particular a purse string suture clamp for applying a purse string suture during the performance of gastric, intestinal and pulmonary operations or the like, with two clamping jaws movably positioned one in relation to the other in a forceps-like manner.
2. Background Art
A conventional, comparatively long surgical cut into the abdominal wall has so far been necessary to apply a purse string suture with the aid of the suture clamp mentioned at the outset for instance for closing the colon during the performance of certain intestinal operations such as partial intestinal removal. Because of the scissors-like configuration of the suture clamp there has so far been no possibility to apply such a suture in so-called endoscopic surgery where the necessary observation instruments such as endoscopes and surgical instruments are inserted via trocars which pierce the abdominal wall. In this regard certain operations requiring for instance a purse string suture to be applied are not feasible with the means of endoscopic surgery.